Feliz cumpleaños'
by amor por escribir
Summary: Este fic es de risas (y creo que les sacará varias' leanlo y me dicen :D
1. Chapter 1

oooola bueno no sé, voy a tratar de hacer un one-shoot gracioso jiji :3. Catorce palabras -_- esto va durar tiempo…

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Korra había despertado. Sabía perfectamente qué día era, el cumpleaños de Mako. En definitiva sabía algo, no tenía ni la minúscula idea de que reganarle. Había pensado en un par de cosas pero solo tonterías como perfumes, guantes o hasta una mascota. Pero no, en definitiva no.

Corrió directo al baño y luego de cambiarse bajo a desayunar. Por lo que encontró a Mako con Bolin quien lo abrazaba por haber cumplido diez y nueve años.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo al acercarse.

-Gracias-respondió sonriente.

-Aquí está tu regalo- dijo Asami con una caja pequeña.

Mako la abrió y se trataban de llaves.

-¡Wow! ¿Le regalaste un Satomovil?-saltó Bolin muy sorprendido.

-No puedo aceptar esto.

-Claro que sí, es tu regalo después de todo.

-¡Gracias!-abrazó a los tres y con ese abrazo Korra solo se desesperó más al notar que no tenia regalo.

-¡Me toca!-agrego Bolin muy emocionado.

Mako abrió el regalo y se encontró con unos guantes de cocina rosa que decían a un lado ''La mamá de la casa''-Lo siento- agrego tratando de aguantar la risa- no había en otro color.

-¿A si? Pues ya verás tu regalo.

-¡Nooooooooooo!-dijo sarcásticamente- la mamá de la casa me va a prohibir salir de la casa.

-No, mucho peor.

-¿Qué es?

-No podrás jugar en los juegos de pro control durante dos semanas- dijo muriendo de risa.

-No, por favor no. ¡Todo menos el juego!

Asami y Korra estaban riendo ante la conversación de los hermanos. Mako realmente parecía la madre de Bolin y el, parecía un niño rogándole a la madre que le deje jugar.

-Y tu Korra ¿Qué le compraste?-le dijo la chica a su lado pero esto se escuchó.

-Si Korra ¿Qué regalo me hiciste?-pregunto el maestro fuego.

-Emm… es… es…-dijo mirando hacia su bufanda y una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza- es sorpresa. Te la daré esta noche. Claro que si estás dispuesto a que tu hermano venga con nosotros.

-Muy bien.

-Los espero esta noche en la cima de la colina donde se encuentra el templo de la isla a las siete.

O

-Mako escucha, préstame tu bufanda.

-¿para qué?

-Si no me la prestas nunca lo sabrás.

-Muy bien.

El avatar cerró los ojos poniendo la bufanda entre sus manos en posición de meditación. De repente los abrió pero de unos azules celestes luminosos, como los de los avatares cuando estaban en su estado pasaron a ser amarillos, el color de los espíritus.

-¿Korra?-Mako y Bolin ya empezaban a preocuparse de tan repentinos cambios de color en sus ojos.

-¿Bolin, Mako?- se escuchó la voz de alguien familiar.

-¿M-mamá?-el maestro tierra estaba un poco asustado.

-Aquí estamos-sonrieron al ver a sus hijos nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo, a casi 11 años desde que no habían visto.

-P-pero ¿Cómo?-empezó el maestro fuego con lágrimas en los cachetes al igual que su hermano.

-El avatar-sonrió.

-Los extrañamos.

-Y nosotros a ustedes. No podemos estar mucho más tiempo por lo que debemos irnos. Los amamos.

-Y nosotros…-dijeron ambos antes que sus padres desaparecieran.

-Haaa-dijo Korra con un dolor en la cabeza- ¿funcionó?

-Claro que sí- dijeron ambos muchachos con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola fuertemente- Gracias.

-Oye hermano tengo que decirle algo a Korra , podrías…?

-Pero dijo que jugaríamos ahora.

-Pues lastima, ve a jugar con Asami.

El hizo un capricho pero luego fue dejando a los dos maestros solos.

-Korra tengo que preguntarte algo. Esto me lo pregunto desde el comienzo del día y si no te lo pregunto creo que moriré.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Korra. ¿Es sierto que no tenías idea de que regalarme y por eso hiciste eso?

-Bueno…emmm…pues… sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

-Bueno pues porque Asami me regalo la moto en la que vino y Bolin admitió que no sabía que comprarme y que los guantes de cocina eran para el cumpleaños de Pema.

-¡Pero ella cumple en dos meses!

-Lo sé.

Al fin lo bese y luego digamos que hubo un ''Flices para siempre''

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

XDDDDDDD me mate de risa haciéndolo xDDD

Espero haberles sacado algunas sonrisitas :3

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

JAJAJA AHORA LE TOCA HACER EL CUMPLEAÑOS A KORRA XDDDDD

¡Feliz cumpleaños korra!

Mako estaba desesperadamente buscando un regalo para su amada ya que cumplía años.

-¿Un sofá?¿Ropa nueva?¿Zapatos? ¡¿Qué podría llegar a querer?!

-Tranquilo Mako ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo hay que buscar un regalo para Korra!-dijo Bolin un poco desesperado mientras le pegaba un par de cachetadas en la cara.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¡Lo siento perdóname!-comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Pe-pero que haces?!

-¡Lloro!

-¡¿Y pero por qué?!

-¡¿Qué no ves que no encuentro un regalo para mi amada Korra?!

-¿Amada?¿No querrás decir ''mi mejor amiga Korra''?

-Emm, ¡claro! ''mi mejor amiga'' nada más… por desgracia-lo último lo dijo en voz baja y nadie lo oyó.

-¡Tención, atención! ¡Descuentos en todos los vestidos, tacos y colgantes para la señorita! ¡Solo por hoy cincuenta por ciento de descuento!

De inmediato, todas las chicas que estaban cerca de aquel lugar corrieron inmediatamente aplastando, en una multitud, al pobre hombre que estaba disfrazado de dinosauro. En esa multitud también se adentró Bolin tratando de conseguir algo para su ´´amiga´´.

-Muy bien, creo que mejor le pregunto a alguien que sepa de mujeres pero quien.¡Tenzin! ¡El fue un rompecorazones en su momento!

Fue hacia la isla y se topó con el maestro aire, con mucho cuidado de no toparse también con Korra, y se sentó al lado del monje, quien estaba tranquilamente meditando, para hacerle un par de preguntas.

-¿Qué podría regalarle a Korra?

-Bueno, si conozco a Korra puedo asegurarte que le gustaría cualquier cosa que tú le regalaras.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Lo que sea.

-¡Gracias Tenzin!

El chico salió disparado directo hacia su habitación.

Era de noche y la morena estaba abriendo los regalos. Primero abrió el de la familia aire, al parecer era un palo, según la morocha, que usaban los maestros y Tenzin para controlar su manejo de aire.

-¡Wow! Ahora podré escaparme mejor cuando Lin quiera llevarme a la carel… digo…¡Te quiero Tenzin!

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-Ho nada, solo voy a seguir abriendo mis regalos.

-Luego hablaremos de eso señorita.

Luego, precedió a abrir el de Asami, ¡era el perfume de cantante favorita, Lady gage!

-¡Gracias Asami! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Pensé que no te gustaban los perfumes-dijo un poco asustada por como Korra estaba actuando.

-¡Pero este es el de Lady gage!

-Creo que mejor sigues con los regalos-afirmó Tenzin ya un poco asustado también.

-Muy bien.

El siguiente, fue de Bolin, un zapato. Solo un zapato, ¡ni siquiera el par!

-Lo siento, es que había mucha gente y las chicas estaban medio loquitas-se defendió el maestro tierra un poco colorado.

-Bueno, para tu información yo tengo el otro zapato porque ¡Yo era la loca del zapato!

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Korra, podemos salir a solas un rato?

Ella no se negó, salieron y en lo más alto de una montaña que estaba en la misma isla.

-Quería darte tu regalo.

-¿Ha si?¿Y cuál es?

De inmediato, Mako la beso y ella le respondió.

-Ese beso es tu regalo-la miro muy románticamente.

-Este beso…-continuó ella un poco enojada-Mako, yo entiendo que mi regalo no fue muy bueno pero ¡Por lo menos me esforcé y no te di algo común de todos los días!

Ella se fue y dejo parado al maestro fuego muy desconcertado de la situación.

OoO

OoO

OoO

Okey…? Me fui de mano xD

Me quedo mal igual?

Como sea xD

No olviden dejar sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Saludotes :D Amor por escribir.


End file.
